Madly in Love-Lucian
by alwayswithhale
Summary: The love story starts at Troian and Patrick's wedding. Lucy Hale & Ian Harding.
1. Chapter 1

*Lucy's POV*

"Today is Troian and Patrick's big day" I say to myself and I practice my best fake smile in the mirror. I'm not happy, how could I? One of my best friends of the cast is getting married and I don't even have a boyfriend. I know that sounds selfish, I am happy for them. I'm just unhappy with myself. It is 6PM and the wedding starts at 9PM so I better start getting ready.

I start with the makeup; red lips and just a Little mascara is perfect. I decide to wear a short black dress that matches perfectly with my high heels.

I hear my phone ringing. It's a message from Ashley.

"Hey, do u want me to pick u up?we're just a few blocks from your place. Xo" I smile. I love Ashley.

"Sure, tnxs xo. Ps: what do you mean with 'we are'?" I ask. "I'm w/ Ryan :) see u xoxo".

I can't help but feel just a little sad. Each of my friends are married or with a couple. It's frustrating.

The doorbell rings so I go downstairs directly to Ash's car. "Hi guys". I say a little shy, I've never really talked with Ryan, he seems a really nice guy tho.

"Hi Lucy"they answer.

We arrive and I go directly to my table. My spot is with Ian on my left and Ashley on my right.

"Hey Lucy" says Ian and hugs me, I hug him back. I can feel his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I suddenly feel sad. Again.

I really hope he didn't notice it, I'm embarrassed about my feelings and myself.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried.

Crap.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I try to act like everything it's normal.

"I don't know… you look sad." I look to the floor.

"Hey, I don't know what it is, but you can tell me later, okay? I want you to have fun tonight." He smiles at me, I smile back. He's a gem of person.

I follow him to the dance floor. He starts dancing awkardly and I laugh at him. He is awesome.

It is now time to go back to our table. A buch of aitress come to bring us food and drinks. I ask for a cup of wine and so does Ian.

We eat and my song "Loved" starts playing. My cheeks are red like tomatoes. I was not expecting that. Ian looks at me awkardly while everyone is dancing.

"Would you dance with me?" He a

sks a little shy. I smile at him.

"Of course Shmian!" I answer and hold his hand.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asks me in a serious way. I get really nervous.

"I just feel… lonely. All my friends have boyfriends or are engaged. What about me? Will I ever going to find the right person?" I say. I can't believe I open my heart about this for the first time in my life. "It's just a Little unfair." I suddenly feel one tear falling in my cheek. He pull it away with his thumb.

"I promise Lucy, you'll find the right person sooner or later" He says and hold my waist to start the dace. "But you don't have to worry, you are the most beautiful and talented women in the entire planet. You'll find him." I stop dancing just to look at him. I smile. He's the sweetest. I feel a strange feeling in my stomach. He stares at me with a smile.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask.

"Because you are beautiful." He answers and we both laugh

"Really Ian, how many times did you watch The Fault In Our Stars?"

"A lot. But I wasn't lying. You really are beautiful." I feel like im blushing. I get nervous. He give me a soft kiss in the lips.

"Let's dance" he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2* We dance a Little and then we go back to our tables. I suddenly feel Ian's hand on mine. I hold his hand and look at him. We sit in our table and I can fee

l Shay staring at me. "What?" I whisper.

"What's going on between you two?" she whispers loudly enough for Ian to hear. He clears his throat awkwardly. I see Troian coming directly to me.

"Congratulations Baby T!" I say in a baby voice. "How is the prettiest bride doing?"

"Thank you Goose! I'm doing really amazing" she answers and hugs me. "I need to ask you something" she says.

"What is it?"

"What's going on between you and ? I couldn't help but see that kiss. Are you two together now?" She asks. I blush.

"I have no idea what that kiss whas or what it means but I don't complain" I answer smiling."I'm just having a Little fun. But I do like him. A lot." I say.

"I can't believe this is finally happening. I always knew you two were going to end up together. Congrats Luce." I laugh.

"We only kissed once, that doesn't make us a couple"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Patrick is probably looking for me. We talk later okay?" She says. I go back to the table and someone is sitting in my spot.

"You can sit in my lap" Ian suggests. I laugh but I do it. He sweetly removes one hair from my face.

"You are beautiful" he says and caress my cheek.

"Well, you are realy handsome" I giggle and he kiss me softly.

"I could totally get used to this" I say with my eyes still closed. He laughs.

"I could too"

"Ian what is happening?" I ask now more seriously. "I don't know about you but I'm having a really good time with you today."

"Yes, me too" he says. "I'm not sure what's going on but what I do know is that I like you so much, and I love spending time with you." He kisses me again, this time more passionate. I lock my hand in his hair and start to stroke it. He gives me a couple short kisses.

"We may have to calm down a Little." I say. "We are at our friend's wedding." He laughs.

"Yes, you are right."

"She's right." Ashley interrupts. "But you two are adorable." She continues. I giggle a Little.

It's funny how everyone want us to be together when we just realice that we do like eachother in that way.

We kept dancing and eating until the wedding came to an end. Ian invites me to have dinner at his house.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3

*When we arrive at Ian's house, he says that he's going to cook chicken salad and potatoes. I agree. I'm really nervous about this dinner and I don't know why. When he finishes cooking, he gives me a sweet kiss in my cheek and I smile.

"Are you going to be on set tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes, at 8:30AM until 10PM. A long day." He laughs. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be there from 9:15AM to 7:00PM" I answer. "I have a scene with you" I say flirtatiously. He smiles.

"A extremely colorful scene."

Ian always calls our kissing scenes 'colorful scenes'. I laugh. We sit in his table and start eating our meal. "It's delicious" I say.

"Thank you! It's probably the only thing that I can cook without burning it." We both laugh.

"I really have to go" I say with my sad puppy face that he can't resist.

"No please, stay just a couple more minutes" he says. "I don't want you to leave" he starts kissing me. "please".

"Okay, just a couple minutes. Tomorrow we have a really long day on set." He nods. He starts kissing me again, this time more passionate. I feel his tongue waiting for entrance and I let him. Our tongues start bateling for dominance. I moan softly while he starts unzipping my dress.

"Ian we really should stop." I say trying to catch my breath. "We don't have much time."

"You are probably right." He says. "But you don't have your car, so I'll drive you." He says. "Okay?"

"Okay" I say; "we really need to stop quoting 'The Fault In Our Stars." We both laugh.

"Yes we do." He answers and laughs again.

"Well, let's go." I say and I put my jacket on.

He drives me to the block where my house is and I look deep into his eyes. "Ian there's something I need to ask you." I say blushing. He looks at me.

"What is it, Goose?" he asks.

"Well, there's a concert next weekend… actually it's my concert. "I start. "you don't have to come if you don't want to… but it would really mean a lot to me." I say. He smiles.

"I would love to." He says. "I love your music." He starts singing 'You Sound Good To Me'. I laugh and i sing it with him.

"I have to go inside" I say sadly and I kiss him softly. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you beautiful." He answers.

I go inside of my apartment and I can't help but smile. I have no idea what's going on. Is this a dream? If it is, I don't wanna wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I wanted to thank you for the reviews **

**Someone asked for Shay so she is in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4:

I wake up and I put some casual clothes. Today is going to be an interesting day.

I arrive to the Warner Bros Studios at 9:00AM. I have 15 minutes until I have to go to hair and makeup with the girls. The first person I see is Shay. "Hi Babe, how are you?" I ask her smiling.

"Fine, how are you? I'm kind of surprised that you are not arriving here with Ian." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, I saw you two leaving the wedding together." She says giggling. "Tell me everything, I want details." She says and we both laugh.

"I went to his house and we kissed… a lot, but nothing happend."I answer, a little sadly.

"Why's that?"

"I told him that I had to leave because we had to wake up really early. And it's true. But I just felt really nervous. He is one of my closest friends and I'm not ready to sleep with him just now." Shay nods.

"You don't have to worry about that" She says. "We always tough you were meant to be together. Not only because your carácter are a couple, but because the chemistry you have. It's obvious that you want to be with eachother. But in the case that this doesn't work, doesn't mean that your friendship has to end" She smiles and hugs me.

"I love you so much, thank you" I hug her back.

"Hello beautiful." I hear someone saying. I turn

a round. There he is with his beautiful blue eyes. "How are you?" I blush a little when I remember that Shay's still there.

"Hi! Fine, how are you?" I ask before I feel his lips pressed softly against mine.

"Better now that I see you." I smile.

"Yes, hello to you too Harding." Shay interrupts joking. We laugh. "You two are adorable" she says before we see Ashley coming.

"Hello budies." She says and smile at us. "Ugh, you are so cute that makes me sick." She jokes. "So, how was the sex yesterday?" She asks and we blush almost inmediately.

"What?" we ask at the same time really nervous.

"Shut up Ashley!" Shay says with the agressive tone that Emily usually uses with Hanna in PLL.

"Okay" says Ashley clearly uncomfortable.

Ian holds my hand and strokes it softly. I look deep into his eyes and kiss him.

Now the nervousness has gone.


End file.
